warframefandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Lotus
The Lotus là một nhân vật bí ẩn có nhiệm vụ hướng dẫn Tenno trong các chiến dịch của họ trong Origin System. In-Game Trong khi làm nhiệm vụ, Lotus sẽ luôn đưa ra hướng dẫn cho người chơi về các loại kẻ thù sắp xuất hiện và đưa ra cảnh báo nếu kẻ thù đã phát hiện người chơi đột nhập vào căn cứ của chúng. Bà cũng thông báo cho người chơi biết khi nào các loại kẻ thù mạnh hơn xuất hiện như Infested Ancients, Corpus Shockwave MOAs, và một vài loại Grineer. Thỉnh thoảng trong lúc làm nhiệm vụ Lotus sẽ yêu cầu Tenno bỏ qua nhiệm vụ hiện tại và chuyển hướng sang nhiệm vụ mới. Ví dụ như trong một nhiệm vụ Spy, Lotus có thể sẽ yêu cầu người chơi tiêu diệt hết kẻ địch và nhiệm vụ chuyển thành Extermination. Các yêu cầu trước đó sẽ bị hủy bỏ và không cần thiết cho việc hoàn thành nhiệm vụ mới nữa. Cốt truyện Quest Natah đã tiết lộ rằng rằng Lotus là một Sentient, tên gọi trước đây của bà là "Natah" và chính bà là người đã tiếp tay cho sự lụi tàn của đế chế Orokin. Tuy nhiên, khi Orokin chỉ còn là một đống đổ nát sau cuộc chiến, Lotus từ chối hoàn thành bước cuối cùng của nhiệm vụ mà bà đã được giao: "Hủy diệt Tenno". Ngược lại bà chọn lựa trở thành "Mẹ" của các Tenno và giấu họ trong "Second Dream" để bảo vệ họ. Lí do của việc này là Natah khao khát được làm mẹ nhưng trong lúc xâm nhập vào Origin System bà đã mất đi khả năng sinh con. Trong cuộc đối thoại với Teshin, Lotus bảo rằng bà đã rũ bỏ quá khứ và xóa sạch những gì còn lại của Natah trong người mình. Trước khi Ngôi Đền ở Uranus được phong ấn, Hunhow, lãnh chúa của Sentient tự xưng mình là cha của Lotus và cảnh báo rằng chủng tộc của họ đã tức giận trước sự phản bội của bà, và họ sẽ mang bà về trị tội. Ngoài lề *Lotus được lồng tiếng bởi Rebecca Ford, quản lý cộng đồng của Digital Extremes. *Trong các phiên bản trước của Warframe thì Lotus được nói tới như là một tổ chức thay vì là một người cụ thể. **Bằng chứng là việc Lotus hay nói "Good work Tenno, the Lotus will be pleased." tạm dịch là "Làm tốt lắm Tenno, The Lotus sẽ hài lòng về việc này." sau mỗi lần hoàn thành nhiệm vụ. Sau này được đổi thành "I am pleased" (Ta rất hài lòng). **Ngoài ra thì quest Natah công nhận bà là một cá thể. *Trở về đợt Update 10, một Grineer nữ (ví dụ là Heavy Gunner hoặc Ballista) hay nói "Death to the Lotus!" (Lotus phải chết) khi tấn công Tenno. *Trong Update 10.6, hình của Lotus được thay bằng phiên bản Halloween. *Các phiên bản trước đó thì Lotus giống con người dựa vào cách nói chuyện, ví dụ như câu "That's it, now get the hell out of there." (Được rồi, bây giờ xách đít chạy ra khỏi đây ngay.). Tuy nhiên nó đã được thay bằng các câu lịch sự hơn. *Cách phát âm "Orokin"của Lotus bị thay đổi sau đợt Update 11; trước đó là "Or-o-kin" nhưng sau đấy lại là "ORO-kin". *Lotus bảo rằng mình đã chế tạo Dex Furis và Dex Dakra trong mail được gửi vào ngày kỷ niệm, bằng chứng cho thấy bà có khả năng chế tạo đồ. *Cách nói chuyện của Lotus mang tính hơi tôn giáo. Như khi trong nhiệm vụ Assassination Alad V thì "Alad V sees the power of the Tenno and thinks he can take it for himself. That power is sacred. His blasphemy must end now." (Alad V sau khi nhìn thấy năng lực của Tenno thì nghĩ rằng mình có thể sở hữu nó. Năng lượng của chúng ta là một thứ thiêng liêng. Tham vọng của hắn phải chấm dứt tại đây.). Bà cũng để cập rằng Reservoir là một nơi thiêng liêng. *Trong quest Vor's Prize, việc giao tiếp giữa Tenno và Lotus bị nghẽn mạch bởi Ascaris, và bà đã lo lắng cho sự an toàn của Tenno. Ngoài ra, trong quest Hidden Messages thì bà đề cập một mảnh ký ức được từ Void imprint của bà ấy đã gửi gắm hy vọng đến Mirage. Việc này cho thấy Lotus thật sự quan tâm đến Tenno hơn là xem họ như một món đồ có giá trị như Corpus/Grineer. **Natah quest cho chúng ta thấy rằng các Sentients có khả năng sinh sản rất cao, tuy nhiên khi Natah xâm nhập vào Origin System thì bà đã mất đi khả năng sinh sản. Cuối cùng bà đã nhận Tenno như con mình. *Có một sự thật là Lotus nhớ về thời điểm Mirage chống lại Sentient, tức là bà đã tồn tại từ thời kì khởi nguyên của Tenno, hàng trăm năm trước thời điểm hiện tại. Cách mà bà duy trì tuổi thọ đến ngày nay vẫn là một bí ẩn.